Snow will fall but not fail
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: This story is about me going into MLP worldmy name Silver Song will maybe be explained in one story this "life" i came up with is really harsh i hope this is a better than my other one if some- pony would read it! just read and enjoy!
1. Why am I in this world?

Un- normal is normal

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I got a nagging fear that some else is pulling at the strings"- "WHOULD YOU SHUT UP"!? Said my "friend" Heaven don't let her name fool you she'll KILL ANY ONE WHO SAYS SHES SOFT! "You'd been going on about this world you said its nothing but get over it or I'll KILL DISCORD"! I paused a minuet then came back "He's mortal no way can you harm him"! "YHA that's why she can't harm him" muttered my friend Brook "You act like there real there NOT OK there just some made up show from a pony freak"! "Well at least I'm not evil I try to be nice "goddess of shadows"! "Go there then"! "I wish I knew how" next thing I knew there was a bright light in the middle of the cafeteria every thing was silent Until a slight chuckle came from it the light went down I smiled my eyes widened I could pass the chance to show off in front of HIM "So not real looks very real to me" my "friends" had no movement then "I don't know what your talking about" the she sipped her Cholet milk "OH that's so BORRING"! Literally shouting on porpoise "Did some- pony err some- one say boring now that's no fun"! Said the tall and might I add devious Discord "Thank you they always make since no fun at all"! I could feel the eyes piercing through me "HM what's your name human"? OH MY GOD Discord was talking to me!? "My real name or my pony name"? I said standing up smirking "Pony I'd like to see how chaotic you UM people can be" I stopped and thought of all of my OCs then I realized I'll make a new one "Silver Song but the grate spirit of chaos can call me what ever"~ he flew over in front of me raised an eye then examined me to see if I was being sarcastic I wasn't I mean I worship Discord he's my mentor "OK Silver who said I wasn't real"?! Yes I'll save them not! "Them there a real BOR"! "Is that so well then I can help that"! He snapped his tail feathers Heavens hair was green Brooks was purple and Sam was pink I couldn't help it any more I feel backwards laughing so hard I know I shouldn't but seriously "So you like my work"? He smirked then snapped I laughed again at myself my hair was orange AWSOME "So you do like my glorious chaos"! "Y- You bet I do"! I said trying to breathe "UHG this is getting me off track"! He said hanging his head in disappointment he snapped his claw and he had glasses and a paper in his hand "Is there a Mer- ka- ds"? "You mean Mercedes and I may be her" I said standing "HM tall, glasses did you have brown hair"? "You mean before you turned it orange yes then I did" I said while folding my arms "YES some pony that cares and gets to come back with me"! He said jumping up in the air coifed every ware "What do you mean come back with you"!? I said a little freaked out "OH UH the princesses of Eqestria are expecting your presents" he said rolling his eyes "So Twi, Tai, Lulu and Cadence"? "Yes there highnesses are waiting now we can get going"? The whole room eyes on me no more friends left no real family I nodded my head then said "Yes indeed it may be urgent"! a bright light a gasp next thing I knew we're standing in the royal thrown room with out hesitation I bowed on one knee I could feel them starring in wonder my hair of course "Yes, yes but did Discord cause any trouble"? That sounded like Celestia and Discord gave an OH crap look on his face "No you majesties no harm at all"! "What about thou's mane"? Luna yep Luna "I practically dared him sorry if seemed like Discord did cause any trouble" Discord looked at me and shot a look that's in-between why did you do that and relief then my hair was normal again "No need to sound rood but why am I here"? "All will be explained tomorrow but for now some rest"! said Celestia "Discord please show are guest up to her room" said Cadents we stared to walk away when "WAIT sister should a human be walking around it would cause some stir" Luna's sister nodded in agreement "For the time being Discord will turn you into a pony Discord if you may"! "Of course your highness so what pony should you be"? I thought then said "UM if I was born a pony here I would be that please" "As you wish" as he snapped his tail feathers I shrunk and felt like a pony I think when I opened my eyes I was shown a mirror I was around the age of the mane six my fur was light blue my main was flat with one curl at the end and a curl on my head it was silver with a white streak through it same for my tail apparently I was a Pegasus with silver eyes no cutie mark I really hoped for that really I want to find it here "And as for your name it is very unusual here" "If you don't mind I'd like to be called Silver Song" I said proudly "Silver Song it is Discord if you please" said Cadents "Yes of course" and as soon as that we are up the stairs he said "Thanks for UM you know"- "it's nothing really Discord" about then we were in front of a door "This is it Silver" he spook while opening the chambers it was really cool there was even a balcony but there was two beds on opposite sides of the room so I have a roomy cool "Welcome to are room Silver"! As he flopped on his cotton candy cloud bed I was sharing a room with Discord….. AWSOME! I jumped on my bed to showing I was OK with it smiling I looked at my bed it was also cotton candy amazing! "Cool I also get a cotton candy bed hope I don't eat it when I fall asleep well maybe just a bite" I could taste Cholet "Mmmmm"! Licking my lips it was good and he got turned to stone fore this?! "You better get some sleep you don't want to be tired in front of them"! Grate I was nerves all of a sudden it snowed in are room OH no I quickly calmed down and it stopped.


	2. Overly dramatic

Alright then I'm warning you!

WHY CANT I SLEEP!? I mean Discords awake OOOOOOHHHHHHH- I can use this, while Silver pretends to sleep Discord has a permanent marker and is sneaking near her "Hehehe"….. About to write on her "Discord I know your awake"! "Who said that"!? Looked around that couldn't be Silver her voice is not like that at all besides she's sleeping. "Discord I know you're here HAHAHAHA"! Said a cold low voice "UM…. Seriously who's there"!? "ME"! A white Discord was standing in front of him "And you are"? "I'm you the better you the chaotic you the evil you, you became so much of a goody two shoes you're bad side became real leaving you with you're "Friends" you have no more right for your magic and so now I have it!, and with this magic I am REAL"! The color- less Discord hade color and hung his head to look down on the real one.

Discord POV

"Just say it Discord your in"- "In what-"!? A smirk appeared on the evil ones face "You're in….. _**Love**_" Discord hade a, what the heck look on. "I have no idea what you are saying" the nice Discord folded his UM arms? (HOW DID HE-!? HE'S YOU IDIDOT!) Thought the good Discord "OH I know are little crush on"- "WHAO NO"! Discord number two bent down and whispered in his ear "Princess Twilight Sparkle"….. "You know so what"!? "Soooooo"…. "HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT"! "WHA"-

Silver POV

"So you DO like her"! I said in my normal voice "How did you do THAT"!? Pointing at nothing "Were did"? - "It was fake HAHAHAHA"! "But how did"!? "DON'T come at me with a marker"! "You how did you know I was awake"?! "Evil "family" nothing can sneak up on me"! Discord pouted snapped then went to bed and so did I.

I waked up earlier than Discord normal for me… and I was in the bath room but not what you think I had my charm a silver un- melt able ice crystal I looked back at Discord making sure he was still a sleep I couldn't feel that he was awake good. "Crystal shimmer and shine let are power bind my control than space and time more than this so crystal sparkle and glow let the ice and snow"- the crystal was glowing and so was I a light blue radiant light when I saw Discord staring in dis- belief I ran up to him so hard I knocked him agents the wall on the other side of the room and put my hoof over his muzzle "DISCORD! Please don't tell any pony it's all I have let and- and"! before I knew it I was sobbing in front of Discord grate just fantastic "PLEASE DISCORD, please don't tell any- PONY or any- THING at all not even a rock you got to keep this hidden please"! Opus my hoof his face turned blue "Sorry"! "H- HOW Y- Y- YOU'RE NOT A UNICORN NO THIS DOSENT MAKE SINCE"! I smirked"Discord what's the fun in making since"? He looked at my like I had a second head "OK SPILL IT WHY THE ICE THE SNOW AND YOU'ER POWER"!? I looked away and hung my head "I have a power to control ice and snow"….. "That's why it's snowing in here"! I rolled my eyes "Three, two and"! Pointed my hoof at him "IT'S SNOWING IN HERE"?! "Yes are you going to tell"? "I don't know let me turn your hair red and we have a deal" I narrowed my eyes "Or how about you keep your yap shut and I'll keep mine shut"! "What do you mean"- his eye twitched "You wouldn't DARE"! I flew up to his face so close I could hear him gulp "Try me"…. "Fine not a word"! He said crossing his hart.

"I'm so glad you came early Silver Song we have a grate and important task for you"….. Said Luna "Yes in deed my friends also here they helped bring you here" said Twilight gesturing toured the elements of harmony OMC, OMC, OMC! Don't freak out don't let it snow "Yes you all are an important part of this world" I bowed "AWW shoot you don't need 'a bow sugar cube"! RD flew into my face "So you're the-what was it you are again"? I knew that was normal for her "I'm a human my real name is Mercedes but call me Silver Song" Rarity step toward me "So you know pretty much every thing about us"? "Yes I can even name all the elements" RD said "Prove it"! "OK, your Rainbow Dash or aka RD your dream is to be with the wonder bolts the best flyers for clouds dale your home town also ware you proved you can do a sonic rain boom your element is loyalty and it fits you well you're the fastest flyer I've ever seen and you got your cutie mark for doing a sonic rain boom while in a race to stand up for Flutter shy you can clear a sky in ten seconds flat and you have you're own fan club in are world and in yours"! Her mouth hung open "What, you said prove it so there you go"! "What do you know about Chrystalist"? "A lot more than you think".

Celestia nodded her head "Yes you are perfect for this task" "What task exactly"? I said slowly "We need you to reform one grate foe….. Chrystalist"! Said Twilight over dramatically yep I'm in MLP.

_**SO YHA Twi and Discord I'm not shipping me and Discord that's NOT what I had in mind so YHA Crissy hope you liked it.**_

_**ME REFORM HER!? I said over dramatically (XD) HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	3. AN sorry

Guys I'm sorry but I'd love reviews and I need a few more comments to continue sorry again I lost my "Aversion" I need some support and no loop holes because I'll only receive new "Peoples" sorry again

_**~Swirl**_


End file.
